


potion disaster

by ravepirate



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Love/Hate, M/M, Potions Accident, Shapeshifting, alchemist ongniel, cat seongwoo, cauldron brewing, oblivious jaehwan, revenge potion, samoyed niel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravepirate/pseuds/ravepirate
Summary: a potion shop at the corner of the street own by a weird love-hate owner name kang daniel and ong seongwoo.weird thing always happen in this shopand cameo by trainee kim jaehwan





	potion disaster

"look at all this fur on my cloak, why do you have to shed so much" 

 

seongwoo tries to brush off the said fur on his clothing material. but to no avail its just too much for seongwoo to do it. it can only be done if you have some expert in cleaning cloth like the laundry lady or just happen to have the sticky roller in hand to pick up every single strand of fur on his cloak. surely his magic is not good for tedious things like this, he know for sure if he tries to clean his cloak using magic there is a fair chance for his cloak to disappears completely without a trace from this earth or just simply burn to dust. 

 

"that what you get for spiking my drinks and turning me into a samoyed yesterday" said daniel, smirking by his side. frankly he is quite proud of his artwork on seongwoo's cloak. not everyday the black cloak got a splash of other colour on it. well... white is not exactly a colour but his intention is clear.

 

even thought he doesn't like being turned into a dog for a day, the amount of act that he got away yesterday was quite a lot. it is all thanks to the oblivious and especially dense trainee kim jaehwan who cater all his doggy needs yesterday. 

 

he can tolerate the amount of energy that he feel yesterday, the feeling that he just cant sit around and do nothing. there is people to be lick and there is shoe to be destroy, which he did destroy a few pair of seongwoo's good shoes yesterday. its the itchiness that he dont like. the amount of fur on his body makes him itchy. his normal human body doesnt really have hair except or certain important part like his head and his groin so when he suddenly turned into a dog, fur is not something he could get accustomed to.

 

"well, back to you for turning me into a farting machine the day before" seongwoo muttered under his breath but loud enough for daniel to start laughing thinking about the day where seongwoo couldnt stop farting every 10 second. luckily and unluckily they didnt have any customer in their potion shop that day, if they did surely the image of Ong Seongwoo the handsome and mysterious alchemist will be tainted forever.

 

"hey, its not me who did that. surely its you who accidentally make a farting potion on your own and  you decided to conveniently blame me for it" said daniel in his own defends. he continues to stir his coffee, ting to make it less hot. 

 

"and what about the day when you turn me to a squirrel?" ask seongwoo. his annoyance toward the man who was sitting and smirking at the end of the table is slowly rising. it seems like the punishment that he gave him yesterday by turning him into a samoyed didnt effect him at all. it also seems like his glaring attack right now is not giving any effect to the unusually happy daniel. usually the day he turn back into a human he would be sulking in the corner saying that seongwoo rob him from his manliness. 

 

daniel chuckles when he sees the glares, he then stands up from his seat, bringing his cup of coffee with him toward seongwoo. slowly estending his hand toward seongwoo and start to softly ruffles seongwoo's hair as he know seongwoo is weak for this kind of affection. 

 

"aha! that squirrel potion. its just i thought you are cute as a squirrel because you keep on munching on nuts in my car. and you did become a very cute squirrel that day" daniel continue to ruffles seongwoo's hair and occasionally pat it. 

 

after a few second seongwoo concede, his beaming glares turn soft and slowly his lips forms a pout "i already apologize for littering your car with my nuts. the people on the tv said it is good for the body. and hey im cute 24/7, not just when i turn to squirrel" 

 

daniel nods lovingly 

 

"yes you are" daniel agree with seongwoo, trying not to make their morning to be hostile again. seeing seongwoo smile when he agree with seongwoo's statement already makes his world. daniel decided to shift the topic to other thing.

 

"so seongwoo, what time will the trainee come today?" ask daniel. he remember playing with the trainee in his dog form yesterday. he didnt remember anything other than playing with that man since usually when turning to other thing, their brain doesnt really work like human brain. 

 

"same time as yesterday" said seongwoo. he shift his gaze toward the mug daniel was holding. it looks cooler than the scalding hot coffee he got beside his plate. daniel got closer to him and bend down so that their face is at the same level before daniel close in and whisper to his ears. 

 

"in case you didnt notice, im a dog yesterday. shoe and toilet bowl attract me more than the clock"

 

the whisper send shiver throughout seongwoo's body, he unconsciously push daniel away from him. its never a good thing everytime daniel whisper in his ear. it make him weird.

 

seongwoo ignores daniel stupid looking betrayed face of being pushed and takes the coffee cup from daniel's hand. a grunt of protest can be heard from the blonde man but it also got ignored by seongwoo.

 

"he will come in 10 minutes" said seongwoo. he slowly took a sip of the lukewarm coffee. just the way he likes it. lukewarm not scalding because he cant handle hot things.

 

"oh really"

 

he looks back at daniel. there is a weird smirk on his face. the kind of smirk that he does when he is up to no good, the kind of face expression that seongwoo suddenly feel alarmed and suspicious of everything surrounding him.

 

"wait what did you put in your coffee? it taste weird. oH!! NO YOU DIDNT!!! KANG DANIEL YOUUUU!!!!

 

his head feels light headed and his body feels weird. now there is a mysterious white fog is slowly covering him. he can feel himself getting shortet and smaller by the second. Next thing he knows, daniel is towering him with a devilish smile.

 

"well~ i did put coffee, hot water... and a little bit of 'cat potion'" said daniel with a sickeningly false innocent voice.

 

After the fog clear out, a small black cat standing looking at him. Glaring with his long tail swishing violently side to side behind him.

 

"Awww look at you, you look cute" daniel crouch down to hold the cat.

 

"MEOW!!!!!!!!!"  _ **(In human language , seongwoo is saying "kang daniel you son of a bitch how dare you turn me into a cat. Aha! I got claw now. Take this!! Take a little more of this")**_

 

"Ouch!!" Daniel's hand got scratch pretty good by seongwoo, however before seongwoo could reach out his small yet deadly clawed paw to daniel's face the doorbell of their potion shop rings.

 

 

*ring~

 

"Hello" greet the person at the door. 

 

Daniel quickly left the cat (a.k.a seongwoo) to attend the front door. which earn him some more angry meow

 

"oh hello, you must be jaehwan, our trainee" truth to be told. daniel know perfectly who he is. he had spent his whole day with this guy yesterday. 

 

seongwoo ask jaehwan to look after him and make sure he didnt go into the lab or what seongwoo and him call as preparation room. sure enough the young trainee did distract him from going in there and there the whole things apart in spite of seongwoo turning him into a dog. jaehwan is a nice trainee and fiend as far as his dog brain remember.

 

"oh mr.kang. you are not here yesterday. seongwoo said you have some problem at home so you cant come yesterday" jaehwan smile enthusiastically as he shakes daniel's hand.

 

but this is his house... its both his house and his shop. did this trainee did not know or he just didnt realize it thought daniel. he just return back a polite smile at jaehwan.

 

"yes, there has been some problem but its ok it has been taken care of. and also just daniel is fine, there is no need to be that formal with me" 

 

"is seongwoo already in the lab?" ask jaehwan.   

 

daniel are taken back by the question but he calm himself and chuckles remembering the black cat in the next room, probably still very angry at him. daniel chuckles at the thought of the cute angry black cat.

 

"oh, umm he had some problem arise, i think he wont be capable to work today". is ok nothing to worry. its normal in this shop" said daniel, and jaehwan nods hearing it, afraid to ask any further.

 

"meow~" seongwoo came circling daniel's leg. looking at him with his adorable cat eyes. he is less hostile than a few second ago. daniel tries to ignore seongwoo but seongwoo starts to claw on his pants trying to his attention. little by little seongwoo use his claw to climb daniel's leg. it his claw gets to daniel's skin, its a victory for him.

 

"oh where is this cute cat come from? i didnt see you yesterday. mr. kang. i.. mean.. daniel" jaehwan bend down toward the cat who is climbing on daniel's pant. when he tries to hold the cat he got clawed and hissed instead. jaehwan backs off, seems like the cat hates him more than daniel. the samoyed yesterday likes him though

 

"its ok, leave him. this cat is clingy. lets go to the lab and put something on that claw mark before anything happen to it" said daniel. he manage to take seongwoo and hold his hand and leg tightly preventing seongwoo from clawing him. however that doesnt stop seongwoo from biting his finger. 

 

as they walk, daniel just let seongwoo bite him. it doesnt really hurt. it feel more like he got nibbled then being bite. he occasionally pet seongwoo's head and scratch seongwoo behind his ear and that however manage to calm seongwoo down. the cat stops biting him nor giving any resistance to his hold, but the glaring still didnt stop.

 

daniel look back at jaehwan went he feel like jaehwan is not following him, true enough jaehwan is still at the front looking for something. 

 

"jaehwan? are you looking for something?" ask daniel. his hand still scratching and petting seongwoo slowly. he can hear some soft purring now. maybe seongwoo is not as mad at him like a few minutes ago.

 

"where is the cute samoyed that is here yesterday? i like playing with him" ask jaehwan. his eyes are searching for the 'dog', wondering if the samoyed is asleep thats why he is not here. 

 

ughh i did not play with you yesterday to be called cute. im handsome not cute thought daniel. he clear his throat and look at jaehwan before he answer jaehwan question.

 

"he is not cute, he is a very handsome samoyed. apparently he already return today." daniel inform jaehwan. jaehwan did ask if the samoyed is going to come back anytime soon but the question got ignored by daniel who quickly enter the lab.

 

apparently cat seongwoo likes being pet and being scratch behind his ear that he fell asleep in daniel hand. cant say that it surprise daniel since the human seongwoo also likes the same thing, being ruffles on his head. daniel slowly put the sleeping black cat on seongwoo's chair trying not to wake seongwoo up. and to his surprise he the cat didnt wake up. maybe cat seongwoo is not like the human seongwoo after all. human seongwoo is a light sleeper.

 

daniel with the help of jaehwan spend their morning concocting a new potion called "T-potion" its a secret potion that one of their customer had ask for last week and since he cant make any potion yesterday while being a  he had to work twice as fast as usual. luckily jaehwan is a brilliant trainee, a very fast worker and also quite a fun person to talk with. its just that he is quite oblivious to his surrounding. 

 

he looks seongwoo, still sleeping soundly. daniel just shrug thinking that its true then that cat really do like to sleep. he should have given seongwoo the cat potion long time ago. that will surely make the surrounding to be more peaceful without seongwoo whining at him for little things that he do wrong in this shop. but he must admit that he also missed hearing seongwoo's voice. occasionally between his work he would go to the cat and pet him a few time and get back to his work with jaehwan.

 

by the afternoon he managed to finish the potion and and also manage to organize everything in order for his work tomorrow. its a wonder that no customer came to their shop this morning so he and jaehwan decides to take some rest. jaehwan decide to go to the bakery a few shop away for some sandwich and pastries for their lunch and maybe stop at the grocery store for a bit to buy something leaving daniel all alone.

 

 a few sip into his afternoon coffee he hear a glass fell in the lab. a few second later another glass fell and another.

 

daniel run as fast as he could to the lab.

 

the moment he opens the door, there is a black cat on his work table pushing his vial and his bottle off the table with his pink soft paw. tail swishing around behind him as if he is enjoying what he is doing. seongwoo eyes look at another vial, a vial that contain a blue potion in it. slowly he walk and put his paw on it and before he could push it daniel scream

 

"seongwoo NO!!!"

 

another vial containing unknown potion fell to the floor. it breaks and spills on the floor. 

 

seongwoo look at him  with his large cat eyes. it looks innocent at first, somehow it looks like puss in a boot then slowly it change, suddenly there is a playfull yet angry expression on his face. he turn back, proudly swishing his long black tail at daniel, ignoring daniel scream and continue to push daniel's notes onto the floor. 

 

"meow" **_(this is what you get for turning me into cat)_**

 

daniel try to catch seongwoo but the seongwoo in cat form is very fast and nimble. everytime daniel thought he could catch seongwoo, the black cat jump and ran away from daniel. 

 

seongwoo jump back on to daniel's work desk. the potion he and jaehwan painstakingly make this morning is a few step away from seongwoo and a cauldron of sleeping potion luckily attract seongwoo attention. the bubbling and boiling of the potion kind of hypnotizing the cat as he stop and stare at each bubble, occasionally extending his paw to catch it only for it to burst the moment he touch it.

 

his ears droop and his tail swishing slowly as if the sleeping potion is effecting him eventhough he didnt consume a single drop of it. maybe because of the fact that cat are very sensitive to smell. 

 

"shit thats cute" mutters daniel under his breath. 

 

daniel took the opportunity to get closer to the distracted cat. but he underestimated cat instinct. seongwoo jump away when he feels like daniel is approaching. the jump send seongwoo closer to the 'T-potion' that he concocted this morning.

 

Daniel unconciously scream even louder, saying no repeatedly. Afraid that seongwoo would push the newly brewed potion and spill it on the floor like all the other wasted potion of various colour that is already on the floor.

 

"No no no no no no no no seongwoo , please not that potion too" beg daniel.

 

Seongwoo hear daniel plea and saw the vial next to him. His tail swishing vigorously, excited to have something more to torture daniel insanity. 

 

Seongwoo place his paw directly on the tightly shut vial and look at daniel. Putting on the cutest expression he could. For sure the fact that he is now a cat would make his cute expression even cuter. 

 

"Seongwoo no" said daniel sternly

 

Seongwoo droop his ears hearing that. Looking like daniel got mad at him. But his paw push the vial a little to the edge of the table. He look back at daniel, making even more pitiful face a cat could do. 

 

" Dont make that face, i know you are enjoying this. That you can destroy my thing and making me feel guilty for gettig mad at you with that not so cute face" said daniel. 

 

He had gone through this over and over again and he also return the same thing to seongwoo over and over again everytime they change to something just to spite the other person. 

 

When he change seongwoo into a squirrel, seongwoo make sure to wreck the kitchen and also throw food that he stash from the kitchen in his fluffy cheeks into the potion cauldron that daniel is working on at that time. The potion turn out giving their customer a temporary memory lost. Thank god for that since the customer didnt remember that already drank a fail potion

 

But daniel cant deny that he did exactly the same thing to seongwoo everytime he change to something out of his will. When he got turn to a toddler last month just because seongwoo were obsessed at his toddler picture that his mom sent a few days earlier. Its good to be young again and he got to use the subway free that day but he cant accept that he is short and his abs is gona. He really make sure to wreck havoc seongwoo's life that day. 

 

"Meow~~" a soft meow come out from seongwoo  _ **(but you make me like this).**_

 

"ok, i will let you destroy anything you want" said daniel. seongwoo lift his pitiful face. confuse by what he just hear. daniel is suppose to stop him not give permission for him to destroy the lab.

 

"accept, that vial. we lack customer these day because we keep on messing with each other's potion. you can claw me, you can bite me, you can destroy my work station and my note but not that potion" said daniel. 

 

its true, because they keep messing with each other's potion, their potion shop get quite a bad reputation eventhough they are both a superb alchemist in their profession. seongwoo suddenly find that its not fun to mess with daniel anymore when daniel warn him like that. getting permission to destroy thing is boring. seongwoo retract his paw and walk away from the almost fallen vial.

 

"meow" **_(kang daniel is no fun)_**

****

he swish his tail and jump on the highest cupboard in the room and stays there silently ignoring daniel. 

 

seeing cat seongwoo jumping out of view, daniel quickly whip out his wand and clean the shattered vial, instrument and other thing that have been cat seongwoo's victim. the vial and other physical thing safely return to their original state with no cracks whatsoever, but all the potion and liquid that have been knock over and spill on the floor are a lost cause. there is no way daniel could just magically put it back into their respective vial for the danger of contamination and change of properties in the potion. 

 

daniel look back at seongwoo who is still laying on top of the cupboard, eyes following daniel's every moves as if trying to think what to do to irk and annoy daniel more but nothing come to his mind. seongwoo end up staring at daniel the whole time. daniel are very much aware of the stare and thought seongwoo need something usually human seongwoo would stare at him nonstop when he need something especially when he is hungry.

 

"come lets go, i'll find you some milk to drink. you havent eaten since this morning" said daniel. he extend his arm toward seongwoo who is sitting proudly on top of the cupboard. however the moment daniel's hand almost reach him he hiss and claws daniel's hand. he like it up there and he doesnt want to move from here. 

 

"meow!!!" **_(i like it up here. go away)_**

 

"all right then, suit yourself. come down when you are hungry ok" 

 

seeing that seongwoo has calm down a little, daniel went out of the lab and wait for jaehwan outside. trusting that seongwoo would not be destroying any of the item any more.

 

seongwoo saw daniel goes out of the lab and he is alone again. its not fun that daniel isnt here and there is nobody to annoy but he continue whipping his tail back and forth. now that seongwoo notice it, he kind of like his long black tail. his tail when he turn into a squirrel are also beautiful but its not as long as this one. seongwoo try to catch his own tail and after a few unsuccessful attempt he manage to catch it in between his paw.

 

now that his manage to catch his tail, it looks like a fluffy black cotton candy, seongwoo wonder what will it feels like if he bite it.

 

"MEOW!!!!!!" he regrets it, he regrets it the moment he sank his canine in and bites his tail. he never thought it would be that painful. its painful and now he want daniel. he let out a soft meow from the top of the cupboard but its sounds too soft that nobody could hear him.

 

seongwoo wants to jump down but the moment he look down the cupboard he suddenly take a step back. its far to high from what he remember. he wants to jump but now its too scary and too high from him. 

 

"meow~" **_(niel)_**

 

"Meow!" **_(niel!!!!)_**

 

"MEOW!!!!" **_(NIELLIE!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!)_**

 

daniel who are helping jaehwan with the newly bought lunch hear the unusually loud meow quickly go back to the lab. with jaehwan following suit behind him.  

 

the moment they enter the laboratory, seongwoo starts meowing like crazy at them. daniel and jaehwan looks at each other trying to decide if they want to laugh at the situation or not. because seongwoo is now 'stuck' on the top of the cupboard and too afraid to come down on his own. 

 

daniel want to reach out his hand but he already in a fit of laughter looking at the cute cat seongwoo being stuck on top of the furniture. such a typical cat thing. plus, he thought that maybe this time if he lend his hand again seongwoo would his and claw him like a few moment ago when he wanted to bring soengwoo down to get him something to eat. 

 

seing the non-functional daniel, jaehwan step up and reach out his hand toward the distress cat. like before the cat reaction toward jaehwan is still hostile like when he first meet him this morning. everytime he goes near the cat, would hiss at him. when he got even nearer and about to reach the cat, it embed its long sharp claw in jaehwan hand. a loud scream from jaehwan echoes through the shop.

 

"MEOW!!!!!!" ** _(i dont want you!!! i want kang daniel!!!!)_**

****

seongwoo turn his cat eye to the laughing machine and tap his tail furiously. he let out a series of meow that sounds like nagging with his tail still furiously tapping while denying any advancement from jaehwan who innocently and earnestly  trying to help a cat in distress.

 

"daniel, i dont think this cat want me to save him" jaehwan gaves up

 

daniel calm himself and stop laughing. he step toward the cupboard and hold out his hand. this time seongwoo comply and jump into his arm. jaehwan look at daniel and the cat as if he got betrayed or pranked by the cat. thinking why didnt daniel just hold out his arm in the first place instead of crying like a fool on the floor. o course jaehwan didnt say it out loud since daniel is him mentor and his boss but deep inside he just died a little bit inside. he look at his hand, there is claw marks everywhere. jaehwan remind himself no to get to close to the cat again after this. he still like the samoyed from yesterday more than this cat eventhough the dog chew on his shoes.

 

the devil cat is now in daniel arm, looking comfortable and content with the comfort and safety daniel giving him, jaehwan sigh in defeat, but then he remember the lunch and some grocery for the shop that he bought before. 

 

"oh daniel, i bought sushi for our lunch instead of sandwich. the bakery are too crowded when i arrive. i also got some milk for the cat if he wants it"

 

seongwoo ears perk up hearing the word sushi. he look at daniel and palm his paw massaging daniel's arm trying to give the signal that he want the sushi too. daniel chuckles looking at seongwoo. he wonder why the hostile cat suddenly turn docile. he thought seongwoo would be mad at him for the whole day for turning him into cat.

 

"you want it?" ask daniel

 

jaehwan could swear that the devil cat just nod and let out a very soft meow to daniel as if the just answered daniel's question. they had their lunch and daniel keep on separating his sushi rice and the strip of tuna. giving the fish to the cat and only eating the plain rice with some soy sauce. everytime the cat wait for the next slice of fish he stare at jaehwan. the trainee wonder if he too have to give up his sushi and just eat plain rice with soy sauce like daniel.

 

 what more weird is that the cat refuse to eat under the table like any normal cat. it choose to be on a chair and stand on the edge on table beside daniel. 

 

jaehwan didnt say anything and just continue to eat his food as fast as he could to save his sushi from the weird cat. luckily he didnt have too since he bought an extra set for seongwoo in case he decide to come after lunch and daniel decides to open that set and share the sushi with the clack cat.

 

only when he pour some milk for the cat after lunch that the cat glare soften toward him. still the cat still let him pet nor touch him in any way at all. he also got another claw mark because he try to be nice to the cat. in the end jaehwan conclude the cat really didnt like him. 

 

"daniel, will the cat still be here tomorrow?" ask jaehwan later that evening after the customer went home.

 

"no, i dont really know what will be here tomorrow or who will be here tomorrow" said daniel while checking the potion order for tomorrow. seongwoo is sleeping on his lap for a while now. maybe too full from all those tuna and milk during lunch.

 

"eh? what do you mean what and who? will the samoyed from yesterday come again?"

 

"sometimes we have weird things happen here in this shop jaehwan. you just have to look at your surrounding carefully. and no, the samoyed had enough toilet water." daniel stands up with the cat place in his arm, petting and stroking the cat behind its ear. 

 

jaehwan didnt understand what daniel had just said but before he could ask other question the clock chime indicating that its already 5pm. time for him to head back.

 

"well then good day, jaehwan see you tomorrow. i will handle the store closing alone" said daniel as he dissappear behind the laboratory door with the weird and clingy black cat.

 

"i wonder.... nevermind" jaehwan mutter under his breath as he pack up his things and finish his day at the store.

**Author's Note:**

> what kind of potion do you want to see next?
> 
> i hope this crack drabble could bring smile to my fellow wannables face for the time that awaits us today. its not much but i do hope i manage to bring even a smile to a person.  
> i love you guys so much and thank you for being in this journey as a wannables for 1.5 years with me.


End file.
